


Gardener’s Daughter chp1

by ransoms_sweater_holes



Category: Knives Out, Ransom - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Unprotected Sex, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ransoms_sweater_holes/pseuds/ransoms_sweater_holes
Summary: Gardener’s DaughterRansom x readerWARNINGS- dark, non con, unprotected 18+Word count- 815MasterlistA/n- quick dark Drabble that might be a series?
Relationships: Ransom/Reader, dark!ransom/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Gardener’s Daughter chp1

As the ground keepers daughter, you spent most summers helping your father. The vast property of Harlan’s was difficult to maintain and you didn’t want your father hurting himself. At least not more than he already had. But this summer would be your last, before heading off to intern. You were going to be a writer. In the papers or magazines it didn’t matter which, you just wanted to get out there.

Heading into the shed you don your gloves and hat that were sat aside. Then you grabbed the gardening tools. It was planting season and there’s no way with his bad back your dad would be able to help with that. Pushing the cart, you lock the shed and head to the back porch. The soft grass underneath you cushioned your knees and you worked the soil with your hands. Small tulip bulbs were placed. You pulled the excess weeds and turned the loose soil. “Hey you, are you almost done? I need my shoes shined and I need to know if the laundry is done.” 

You look back to see Harlan’s grandson standing above you. More like staring down at you. A darkness was in his eyes and he clenched his jaw. “I just do yard work.” He saw the confusion on your face and bent down. “Well, even though I love seeing a woman like you on her knees. I need you to get your ass moving, so chop chop.”

Shocked you threw dirt at him and stood. “You may have money but you will respect me!” Enough years of ransoms shit and you were done. The hair pulling used to be cute but it had escalated. Your feet were planted. In disbelief he laughed, shaking his sweater out. “Oh love, you have no idea what you’ve done.” He walked inside slamming the door and you resumed your work. All you had to do today was finish the flowers and then you were free.

After finishing your planting you found your dad near the trees. “Need help dad?” He smiled and looked to you reaching for your hand. “No I’m almost finished. I am thirsty though but it can wait. Harlan’s guests are coming soon.” You raised your eyebrow on him and set off for the house. You peaked through the doors and saw no one. The door didn’t make any noise and you slipped in quietly.

Only for a moment you think. Turning towards the kitchen you check the hallways and sneak by. A rough hand twisted in your hair. “Where do you think you’re going princess?” Ransom snarled in your ear, his breath hot on your neck. “Just need to grab my father some water. I’m so sorry.” He laughed and pulled you into the library. “Do you know who I am? You’re already on thin ice.” 

He shoved you against the wall and pinned you still. “Tell you what, be a good girl and I won’t say anything. Be a good girl and your dad won’t get fired.” Your body started to tremble. His hands worked their way into your waist band and pulled at the fabric. Frozen in place, tears started streaming down. He turned you around and yanked down your bottoms.   
“Fuck you look so pretty when you cry.” Mascara began to run and he used his thumbs to streak it more.

He reached between your legs and pressed against your button. “Are you aleady wet princess?” Slipping between your folds he found your core, sopping. “Fuck, you’re all ready for me. Bend over.” He pulled you to the desk and smacked your ass. “I’ll have to be quick, hold on.” You tried to turn and ask him what he meant when he sheathed himself fully. “Oh god!” A hard hand grabbed your face and covered your mouth. 

Thrust after thrust you leaned into his hand and held on. The heat in your belly stirred and you knew you were close to reaching your peak. “Gonna cum. Be good and squeeze baby.” Clenching around him was difficult but soon he grunted into you, stuffing you full. After his last sloppy thrust he pulled out. His hands ripped your thong from your legs and he pulled up your pants. “Now clean your face and leave.” 

He walked from the library before you could reply. Uneasy, you looked into the mirror and wiped the mascara from your face. A glass of water was waiting near the door for you. Grabbing it you jogged out to your father who was finishing. “Oh you are such a sweet heart!” The old man chugged the water and handed the glass back. “It looks like they’re having me come tomorrow for a shipment they’re expecting. Think you could come help?” You looked to the window and back to your father. “Sure thing dad.” Random stared out the window arms crossed and flexed.


End file.
